Love Hurts
by mysticmeg2001
Summary: Sarah Reese thought that she knew exactly the direction her life was going to go in , and then he showed up . a story of love , loss and hope


Chapter 1

Sarah Reese thought she knew a lot about life. She knew she wanted to be a successful doctor and have a successful family, but things don't always work out that way.

It all started when she decided to take the residency spot which opened up in cardiology. She had never considered becoming a cardiologist but something about it just felt right. It was her first day and to say she was nervous would be an understatement. She had so many thoughts buzzing through her head she could hardly sleep the night before. What if I don't like it? What if I'm not god at it? What if nobody likes me? All these what ifs buzzed through her head and this continued until she reached the doctors lounge of the ED. As she sat down, Dr Connor Rhodes entered, smiling as usual, with the usual amount of nurses fawning over him. Reese smiled politely and went back to drinking her coffee.

'Sarah, your back, it's so good to see you, how have you been?' Connor asked. 'Yeah ive been good, I'm here for the cardiology residency actually, today is my first day 'she replied .And then he smiled, and not one of the smiles that he puts on for the nurses in the ED but a real genuine smile. 'Really, you're the new resident, ive been put in pace as your mentor, I was so worried it was going to be a complete idiot who I got and had to baby through everything 'Connor said. 'Well I'm not a complete idiot so we should be good 'Sarah laughed, feeling as ease already. 'Well if you're ready we can head up to cardiology and I can show you about' Connor inquired 'Yeah that sounds great 'Sarah replied. She slipped on her white coat and ID badge and Connor couldn't help but realise how much it suited her.

After a long day of learning about the cardiology department, Sarah was ready to collapse into bed. She was gathering her stuff and heading out the Door when she heard Connor shout her name. He asked if she was up for going to mollies with some of the ED staff. She was really tired but didn't want to appear rude and thought it might be a good way to get to know her new work colleagues and so decided to go.

She quickly went home and changed and was soon heading into mollies. She heard Natalie shout her name. Dr Hallstead , April Connor and Ethan were all sitting in a booth in the corner , Connor was heading to the bar and asked Sarah what she wanted ' I'll have a beer please ' Connor laughed but nodded and headed to the bar ,after going over and saying hello she decided to go and help Connor at the bar. The que was long so he asked her to hold his place why he went to the bathroom. She eventually got to the front of the que and ordered the drinks, while she was waiting, a guy beside her kept trying to make conversation and was moving closer and closer to her. She began to feel really uncomfortable, but didn't want to say anything incise she was misjudging the situation. 'Hey what about giving me your phone number so we can hook up later 'he asked 'elm vie got a boyfriend sorry.' Sarah replied trying to hold her wavering tone. 'What he doesn't know can't hurt him 'he sneered. He grabbed Sarah by the waist and before she was able to shout for help Connor was there, he swung and punched the guy, 'don't ever toucher lie that again, she is a human being not your personal play toy 'Connor shouted. The man groaned from the ground. The bartender turned round to see the man on the floor and ordered Connor and Sarah to leave the bar.

'Thank you, for what you did in there 'Sarah whispered. 'You don't need to thank me, as long as you're okay. I don't see us being able to get a cab at this time. ' he replied ' it's cool I'll walk home ' she replied ' I'll walk you , its late and dark , more creeps like our friend in molly's could be out ' he said ' thank you ' .

They walked at a slow pace and chatted as they went , mostly about work but they found themselves on the topic of their love lives.

" So last time I was here things with you and Robin were hitting off. How are things going?" Reese asked. Connor seemed to tense up, things couldn't be that bad she thought ' we hit the end of the road ' Connor replied. ' oh Connor I'm really sorry I never meant to.. ' Sarah began but honestly she didn't know what to say . Obviously she was upset for Connor but in ways she knew they wouldn't last . They were to similar , its like they were yin and yin , he needed yang .

They walked the last couple of blocks making small talk . Sarah could feel herself walking closer and closer to him and it wasn't until there hands brushed up against each other that she jumped away . She wasn't worried about touching him . She was worried that if she started she wouldn't have been able to stop .

' Well this is me ' she announced , ' thank you for everything in the bar and for walking me home , you really didn't need to '

' The pleasure was all mine Reese ' he replied , ' ill see you tomorrow '

' Yeh , goodnight' she whispered

They held there gaze for a moment longer , both wishing the other would make a move , but ultimately Connor Rhodes gave her that genuine smile that she so rarely seen and began to make his way home .

Sarah felt as though she floated up the stairs and couldn't actually remember getting into her apartment or bed for that matter but she remembered lying there slowing feeling consciousness slip away and her last thought being how soft Connor Rhodes hands where.


End file.
